BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor chain assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel conveyor chain assembly particularly adapted for use in an enclosed track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a conveyor chain assembly for use in an enclosed track. Enclosed track conveyor systems and chain are well known in the art. They are available from, for example, Jervis B. Webb Company under the trademark Unibilt. Such systems are also available from Richards Wilcox Manufacturing Company under the trademark Zig-Zag.
Generally, the enclosed track conveyor system comprises a conveyor chain assembly that is enclosed in a box-like track. The track has a generally square or rectangular cross-section with an opening on the bottom. A hook, or other member depends from the chain assembly through the opening in the bottom of the track.
Conventional enclosed track chain includes a pair of opposing side links and a pair of upper and lower center links. The side links are oriented such that they are parallel with the sidewalls or vertical walls of the track. The center links are oriented such that they are parallel with the upper and lower horizontal surfaces of the track. The links are connected by a connecting pin having four connecting portions. The connecting pin allows for universal joint like motion between the center and side links.
The side links include two axles for receiving two load wheels. The load wheels include an inner and outer race having a plurality of roller bearings therebetween. The wheel assembly is secured to the axle by methods such as swaging.
A guide roller is positioned between the center links. The guide roller comprises an inner and outer race connected by a plurality of roller bearings. The guide roller assembly is bolted into position intermediate the ends of the center link.
In the prior art, the center and side links comprise solid metallic components requiring a pin connection between adjacent links. Further, the inner and outer races are metallic. Such a prior art system is shown in FIG. 11.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved enclosed track chain assembly. The assembly includes a load wheel assembly and a guide wheel assembly. The guide wheel assembly is pivotable about a point intermediate its ends.
One object of the present invention is to provide an enclosed track conveyor chain assembly that allows for a reduced turning radius.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a guide wheel assembly that is in sections and wherein each section is pivotable with respect to the other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor chain assembly that eliminates the need to interconnect adjacent load wheel assemblies and guide wheel assemblies with connector pins.
Another advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is to provide a conveyor chain assembly having at least a non-metallic exterior surface.